Sprung
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Brax catches Heath and Casey doing something they totally shouldn't be doing. Heath/Casey. Oneshot. Set late 2013.


**Warning! This is a slash fic of the incestuous variety, you better not read on if that irks you.**

**AN: Originally this was a chapter from a Heath/Casey story I'm working on but it didn't fit in with the direction I've decided to take that story. I do however like this, so I'm posting it as a oneshot. In this fic Heath and Casey are in an established relationship and Brax has recently been released from prison (I have no idea why but it's a soapy, it could happen...) Enjoy!**

Heath was sitting on the lounge, wishing that he was in the bedroom with Casey, but they had to be so much more careful now that Brax was home. Heath felt rather than saw Casey walk into the room and then Casey's hands were on his shoulders and moving down his chest as Casey leaned down and pressed his cheek to Heath's from behind him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Casey asked, his chin moving against Heath's collarbone.

"Nothin'," Heath answered, it sounded better than 'sooking because I wanna get naked with my little brother but our big brother might catch us'.

"Sounds boring," Casey said, straightening up and moving around the lounge to stand in front of Heath. "But I can think of something to fill in your day." Casey smirked at him, and that, along with the mischievous look in his eyes made him bloody irresistible. Heath reached out and grabbed Casey's hand, pulling him closer and it was all the encouragement Casey needed. He climbed on top of Heath, kneeling over Heath's thighs, and crushing their mouths together. It was a messy kiss, a frantic kiss and already Casey had slipped his hands under Heath's shirt, moving them hurriedly over Heath's skin as though he wanted to feel all of Heath at once. God Heath loved how much Casey wanted him. Heath's mouth roamed from Casey's moving along his jaw, down his neck. He sucked the warm skin there, Casey leaning back to allow him better access. And now Casey was making the most wanton noises.

"Heath please..." Casey whimpered, "fuck me now." It was a plea Heath couldn't refuse. He moved his hands to undo Casey's pants...

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brax said with disgust as he pulled Casey off Heath. Where the hell had he come from?

"Brax I-," Heath said as he quickly stood up, knowing he needed to try to explain this to Brax, but having no clue what he would say. As it turned out he didn't get a chance to say anything.

"How could you?" Brax said, aiming his words, and his fist at Heath. His knuckles collided with Heath's cheek, causing pain to bloom in Heath's face. He didn't fight back, he probably deserved that. "Well?" Brax looked murderous but Heath couldn't bring himself to say or do anything, he knew how deeply he'd betrayed Brax's trust by carrying this on with Casey.

"I started it," Casey said, pushing Brax away and putting himself in front of Heath. Hurt and confusion flashed across Brax's face before the anger returned once more.

"It doesn't matter, he should've known better." It was the wrong thing to say to Casey in that moment.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Brax, I can make my own decisions."

"Apparently not," Brax fired back, "because you screwed this one up big time. And you," Brax continued, directing his words at Heath, "get out of my sight now, or God help me I_ will _kill you." Christ, Brax was right, what the hell had Heath been thinking? How had he ever thought this was okay? He turned without a word, to do as Brax had said.

"No," Casey said fiercely, clamping his hand around Heath's wrist to prevent him moving any further away. Casey stared daggers at Brax, Heath had never seen him this fired up before, and then he realised it was because Casey was fighting for the person he loved most. "I love him," Casey declared, as though those words would make Brax see this was alright.

"I love him too!" Brax shot back, "but that doesn't mean I wanna fuck him! Christ Casey, he's your brother..."

"Exactly! Who should I love more than my own brother?"

"Can't you see how wrong this is?"

"It doesn't feel wrong Brax, actually it feels more right than anything else ever has..."

"It's illegal," Brax said, grasping at straws now.

"So? When the fuck has that ever stopped us before? Oh that's right I forgot, you're all about the law now. Well, maybe you shouldn't have left us, if you don't like what happens when you're not here..." Casey couldn't have shut Brax up any better. Throwing this back at him was a low blow, but for the moment it was working, Brax wasn't yelling anymore.

Kyle chose that unfortunate moment to walk in the door.

"Did you know about this?" Brax barked at him, fired up once more now he had someone else to direct his anger at.

"About what?" Kyle asked, obviously baffled.

"About this pair thinking it was a good idea to start fucking while I was away."

"I'm sorry..." Kyle said, blinking owlishly, "who did what now?"

"Heath and Casey!" Brax all but yelled while pointing towards them, "they're..._together_ now or whatever you want to call it."

"I...," Kyle trailed off, looking in Heath and Casey's direction to confirm he'd heard Brax correctly. From beside Heath, Casey glared at Kyle, daring him to pass judgment. Kyle was smart enough not to challenge Casey in that moment. "I had no idea..."

"How could you not?"

"I dunno," Kyle said, the beginnings of anger colouring his voice, "I knew Casey had dumped Tamara, but I didn't think too much about the reason why, I was just happy to have her back."

"The whole lot of you are fucking crazy," Brax said, obviously frustrated that none of them were on his side.

"C'mon Heath, we don't have to listen to this shit. He gave up the right to tell us what to do when he abandoned us." Casey pulled Heath after him.

"Don't you walk away from me," Brax called after Casey.

"We mighta said the same thing to you if you'd given us the chance," Casey fired back, shutting Brax up once again.

Now they were in Casey's room, Heath sat on the bed in a daze.

"Can you believe him?" Casey ranted, pacing back and forward. Heath didn't know what to say. Casey turned on him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked harshly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What'd ya mean?" Heath asked, unable to comprehend what Casey was talking about. He looked up at Casey and saw the anger drain from his face to be replaced by concern.

"He musta hit you harder than I thought..." Casey said, kneeling down and taking Heath's face gently in his hands. His blue eyes surveyed Heath's face, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I'm gonna go get you some ice," Casey said, finding time to press a quick kiss to Heath's mouth before he did so.


End file.
